Four Card Keys
by WhiteFox176
Summary: The trio had finally settled down back home, thinking that everything was peaceful again in their world. That is until Emily dropped into their lives wielding a keyblade and spewing about people dressed in black robes. What kind of trouble is brewing again this time? RikuXOC and small SoraXKairi Rated for cussing and alcohol usage
1. Chapter 1- Why Didn't I Just Stay Home?

Whitefox: Hey everyone, I wrote this fanfic a couple years ago (after KH2 was released but before dream drop distance was even announced as the new KH game) so this's going to take place between KH2 and Dream Drop Distance. Also fair warning, as a college student it may take a long time for me to upload this story completely; since it's summer and I don't have many classes it's easy to write it again now.

Also I would really appreciate reviews to tell me whether this story is good or if I could use improvement somewhere ^_^, this's my first fanfic I've written so I'm very nervous on how good this story is or seems to be.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to Kingdom Hearts or Disney. I only own my OCs.

Enjoy everyone!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Why Didn't I Just Stay Home?**

Emily's POV

I always loved to draw. Specifically clovers and to be more precise a gigantic clover key and a shining clover keyhole. I don't know why I liked clovers so much. It went far enough that my parents painted my room a light green with dark clovers scattered along the walls.

"Emily! Time for lunch!" That was my mother, Sophia but she liked to be called Sophie.

"Coming!" I yelled back. I took my sketch book, which was currently open to a half drawn clover key, along downstairs. Our living room was average sized; enough to put four chairs around our rectangular, cherry wood dining table that was currently covered in a table cloth with an intricate lace pattern.

"We're having pork stew tonight." My blonde haired mother said with her beautiful smile before going back into the kitchen.

"Yay!" I cheered taking a seat across from father, who was reading the newspaper as usual.

"Emily, stop shouting. You are inside." He said in his gruff voice while putting down the newspaper.

"Sorry daddy." I slumped in my seat not wanting to look into my father's coal black eyes; they were so brown they looked black, his beard only helping him seem more cold and cruel.

"Hmph, next time you won't get any dinner young lady." He told me crossing his arms in front of his lean body.

"Oh honey, lighten up a bit. She's just excited aren't you?" Mother said coming back with a pot with a mitten under it in her hands. As she was setting it down she gave me a quick wink, something she likes to do when she stops father from lecturing me.

After that we made small conversations while eating our lunch. When I was done, I took my dishes into the kitchen and washed them hoping that mother would let me to go into town because I did.

"Hey mom, can I go hang out with Hayner, Pence, and Olette?" I asked with my best green-blue colored, puppy dog eyes.

"Oh stop it. You know I can't refuse that face…alright you can go." My mother answered giggling to herself making her dangly, gold pearl earrings bounce around on her ears.

"Thanks mommy," I said giving my mother a hug. She returned the hug with her thin arms and long, slender hands. Before I left, I decided to change into more comfortable and less expensive clothing than my silk, ruffled shirt and black dress pants. I decided to change into my green khaki pants with black swirl designs on the bottom of the left leg and the right side. My shirt was a high V cut t-shirt that was black and had silver roses on the left chest area. I also grabbed a silver zip-up jacket that ended just before my stomach. Then I ran back downstairs and out the door, grabbing my sketchbook along the way as usual.

As I was walking in the woods towards the town, I noticed something different. I couldn't put my finger on what exactly, but the hairs on my neck were standing up. I felt more edgy than usual. So I decided I would take a short break and finish drawing my key. After what seemed like a few minutes I finished it. But I noticed there was something different. You see when I draw I'm not conscious of anything, including what I am drawing. I looked at the bottom of the key and noticed that there was some weird writing on it. It was on the end right between two clover bits on the right and the one bit on the left. I also saw on the guard of the clover key, where a gigantic clover and its leaves with a giant hole in the center of each was, there was a chain where a small black clover is connected to it. Everything else was the same, the fact that I shade the key black and have small, white clovers randomly placed and the clover keyhole.

Something then swooshed past me. I only knew because I saw my very wavy blonde hair that I got from my mother fly in front of my face when there was no wind. Jumping up I look around wondering what it was that just created that swish of air. I went in the direction my hair flew, to my right, out of curiosity. I kept walking that way until I reached a clearing in the woods. I found what seemed to be an abandoned mansion with a tall, black iron fence around it.

"Wow. This is an amazing building." I stood gawking at the old structure with vines growing up the walls.

Something caught my eye and I looked to find…well I'm not quite sure. It couldn't stay still whatever this grayish white thing was. Its mouth seemed to be zipped shut and its legs and arms were very long. What caught my interest the most was that it didn't have eyes and this tattoo thing on its head which was some weird pointed cross with the bottom split and curved upward.

As I stood there, frozen and gawking at it, it started moving toward me. When I finally realized that, I started backing up but with no chance of running away. A weird sound was made behind me and when I looked I saw more of these strange aliens blocking my escape route.

_'Oh man. I guess the saying is true. Curiosity did kill the cat, or at least it will.'_ My thoughts were running trying to think of how to get out of here. I tried throwing my sketchbook at one of these creatures but nothing happened. It was like they weren't affected at all. Then it attacked me. Holding my hands up in front of my face and closing my eyes I waited for them to kill me. But I didn't feel anything. No pain, no blood, nothing. I slowly opened my eyes to find myself still in the forest, holding my clover key I sketched earlier.

_'Okay. Its official I have to be dreaming.'_ I thought bitterly pinching myself to try and wake my "real" self up. The only thing that happened though was a jolt of pain through my arm and a now clearly visible red mark on my pale skin. Another one tried attacking me and this time I whacked it with my clover key. Wide eyed I found out that this key does damage to them.

"Alright come on you alien creature things. I can take you." Getting into a fighting pose with a new air of confidence now that I can actually hit them, I looked around. They all started coming at me then and even though I was hit a few times across my back and arms I managed to defeat them all. Turning around to leave I hear a creak from what I am guessing the iron gates. Looking back I find my guess to be true; it swung open, like it wanted me to go inside.

I went closer, all the while my logic screaming at me telling me to turn around and I had enough bad things happen from my curiosity. _'Well enough weird things happened and I have this key if those creatures show up again.'_ I told myself going inside the gates and up to the mansion.

The inside was just as beautiful and old as the outside. I walked around almost the whole mansion except for two rooms. I went towards one of the rooms when more of those way too thin and long creatures showed up.

"When will they quit?" I sighed and took them down in minutes. Spinning back around I opened the door and walk in to find a white room. It was the only room in the whole mansion that was out of place. On the walls were many drawings, most of them being people in black robes. There was a drawing of two of these people, one with blonde hair and the other with red. They were holding hands; could they be friends or something?

I left the room and started going towards the last room that I haven't seen. Pushing the door open I inspected the area. It was a study of some sort. On the walls were shelves of books and every space was filled. In the middle of the room was a table. Wait what was that? On the table was a drawing of some sort. Going up I went to take a closer look at it; it was a design of waves and swirls and in the middle three circles like an upside down clover with a heart and diamond on the top. Next to it was a pad of paper, with the same design on it. But this one had the heart and diamond on the top circles plus a spade on the bottom circle. Grabbing a piece of chalk on the table I draw the spade in the bottom circle just like in the drawing. As soon as I completed it, it started to glow.

_'Oh great more surprises.'_ My common sense was yelling at me for being stupid enough to do that. The floor started to glow but I didn't see and fell to the floor that appeared below. Having a sore rear, I got up looking around this new floor. There was a door on one end and I was wondering if I should go in it.

"If I do most likely more odd things will happen. But my curiosity won't subside until I find out what's behind there…" I started ranting trying to see if I should go or not. Finally my nosiness got the better of me and I went and opened the door and peeked inside. Nothing seemed out of place and it was safe enough so I walked in taking a closer look at the newly hidden room. It was very dreary in the fact that the walls and floor were all a dark grey and there was a bunch of broken screens and a chair in the opposite corner of the rectangular room.

Finally my interest was satisfied so I left to go find my group of friends. Exiting the mansion I run into a figure with a black hooded coat on. _'He has the same coat as the people in the sketches.'_ My body tenses at the presence of the figure and my whole being is screaming to run like hell away from this man.

"Don't run Emily." The hooded figure told me seeing the slight tensing of my muscles.

"How the hell do you know my name?" I respond scared out of my mind. I really needed to get away from this girl, I assumed after hearing her voice. Not waiting for a reply I turn to run only to see a black hole appear right in front of me. Within seconds I'm pushed into this darkness and it closes on me. All I can make out in this darkness are tunnels.

"This way." The hooded figure whispered hastily waving her hand toward and away from herself.

"Why should I follow you?" I asked frustrated.

"Because…you don't have any other option at this point?" She states uncertainly.

I stare at her for a minute or so before deciding that she's right. So we started walking again and after what seemed like a long time I finally see an exit, or that's what I hope. We get out of the darkness and the light temporarily blinds me. Once I regain my sight I don't see the hooded figure anywhere.

"Ahhh this place is beautiful!" I say in awe as I look to my left and realize that I'm on a beach and the water is a very gorgeous blue color.

"Sora wait up!" a red-headed girl called over to my right.

"Come on Kairi, we were supposed to meet up with Riku five minutes ago." A blue eyed boy, I'm guessing the one called Sora, shouted back.

"But I can't ru-hey I've never seen you around before." Kairi greets seeing me for the first time.

"Oh um. I'm Emily and I'm not from around here." I introduce with confused stares given in return. "Uh is something wrong?"

"Oh no it's just, how did you get here?" Sora asks me.

"This hooded figure brought me here through some kind of black tunnel." I answer a little unsure if I sound crazy.

"Oh my." Kairi says puzzled. She whispers something in Sora's ear and he nods his head in what I am presuming as an agreement.

"Well why don't you come with us? We're going to meet our friend Riku." The spiky brown haired boy asks grinning widely.

"Yeah sure!" I say returning his smile with my own. I followed them into a wooded building that had some stairs and at the top of them was a doorway. Going out I see a wooden bridge leading to a plateau.

"Riku!" Sora called out to a silver haired boy sitting on a sideways tree. He looked over and waved to his friends. His wave died down when he spotted me.

"Who's this?" He asked cautiously as we walked up to him.

"Hey I'm Emily." I greeted giving a warm smile.

"Never seen you around before." He said with a suspicious tone.

"She said a black hooded figure brought her here through darkness." Kairi said shyly.

"There's no way! We defeated them all!" Riku hollered fists clenched.

"It's true though!" I shouted back, if it was one thing I hated it was being called a liar but then again don't most people hate that?

"Could another organization be forming?" Sora asked with a look that showed he was trying to think too hard for his own good.

"But why would they bring her here?" Riku asked in puzzlement as he studied me over and over again.

"How am I supposed to know? Kairi got any ideas?" Sora looked to the long red haired girl next to him.

"Not a clue." She said putting her hand on her chin in thought.

"Um, maybe it has to do with this key weapon thing I can summon…or I could summon anyway." I said trying to get the clover keyblade to appear in my hand again.

"A keyblade?!" they all ask in unison.

"Uh, yeah I guess. It's in the shape of a clover, I have a dr-dang it! I forgot to pick it up when I attacked those whiteish aliens!" I yelled in frustration while stomping my foot on the ground in a tantrum.

"Uh pick what up?" Sora asked.

"More importantly whiteish aliens?" Riku asked before I could answer Sora.

"Um I forgot to pick up my sketch book and the alien things were very slender and had long arms and legs and from my guess had ADHD because they couldn't stand still." I answered them both quickly in one giant breath.

"What's going on?" Riku growled to himself.

"Um. I can explain that." Someone said startling everyone and making Riku and Sora bring out their keyblades. "Ahhhh, don't hurt me." The hooded figure curled up holding her hands above her head.

"You're the one who brought me here." I gasped wide eyed, "So are you a good guy, er, girl?"

"Not entirely. But well I will tell you that destruction is upon you unless you seal the keyholes, you know the ones I am talking about. Oh and only the four chosen ones can seal their own keyhole. Now I gotta go before I get in too much trouble. You should know the rest there, Emily." The hooded figure told us before rushing off into the black hole that appeared before her.

"That…" Sora started to say

"Was weird." Kairi finished Sora's thought. "Well whatever the case is what did she mean you can only seal your keyhole?" She asked looking at me.

"Maybe it's the clover keyhole I drew with my clover key." I answered thinking back to my sketch. "But where will we find it and how do I summon my keyblade dang it?" I said stomping my foot on the ground again like a kid.

"Well I'm not sure to the first one but focus on the keyblade and you should be able to summon it." Sora explained in a matter-of-factly way. I did just that and it worked!

"Well maybe we should head to King Mickey's place to see if he knows anything." Kairi suggested with a sweet smile upon her face.

"Yeah." Sora and Riku agreed in unison.

As we sat down Sora looked back at me from the shotgun seat, "By the way, this ship is fueled by smiles so you gotta smile if you want to get there." He gave this goofy wide, almost Cheshire cat like, grin that I couldn't help but laugh at. "That's the spirit, keep it up." He laughed with me as we flew off into the sky.


	2. Chapter 2- Pains of a Nobody

Whitefox: Hey everyone. Hope you liked the last chapter, and please review any comments you have on the story; good, bad, or indifferent are all appreciated to tell me how my first fanfic is going.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor anything Disney made. I only own my OCs.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Pains of a Nobody**

?'s POV

_'Where am I?'_ I thought to myself. I could feel myself floating but all I can see is darkness; darkness that's blacker than my short, onyx color hair.

"I see you're awake." A voice snickered.

"Who're you and where am I?" I whispered to the voice, still in a daze from waking up.

"My name is not of importance and you know where you are. Encased in darkness." The womanly voice cooed.

"How do I get out of here?" I asked the female that I couldn't see.

"I can help you with that on one condition…you must help me with a goal in return." The voice said soothingly with a touch of venom to her voice making my decision hesitate.

_'Well I have no way else out and if I don't like what she's doing I can always run.'_ I reasoned through. "Alright I'll help you. Now get me out of here."

"Good~," the voice sang that somehow made me more relaxed on my decision. The next thing I knew a white light that was so bright I had to shield my eyes was coming at me. When I opened my eyes I found myself in a castle with many others standing in a line in front of me.

"Welcome~," a girl with hair that was emo styled and laid over one of her dark silver eye said in her unusually good soothing voice.

"You're the one that helped me out of the darkness." I said finally being able to put voice to body and feeling my violet eyes grow a bit wider.

"Yes I am. Now shall I give you a name or would you like to choose your own?" the woman asked almost mockingly while taking a hand and putting it on her chest where her halter top is.

"A name? Wait why don't I have one?" I wondered trying to think through memories, except I didn't have any before I awoke in darkness.

"Because you are a nobody like us. We were never meant to exist. We are empty shells created by those who lose to darkness." The woman explained solemnly.

I couldn't respond. I stood there speechless like a statue. It made sense but at the same time I didn't want to believe it.

"This is where we need your help," she continued seriously, "with you and your power by our side we can become of existence. We shall obtain what it means to be whole, a heart; with you on our side we can achieve existence, _Lyrixe_." The woman said emphasizing my new name.

I stood frozen in ice. _'W-why must it be I who can help them. Can't they do it themselves? But…I don't like being this "nobody" so I guess it's alright.'_

"Well?" the woman asked obviously getting impatient with the fact that she put her hands on her hips.

"Huh? Oh yes. Where and how do I start?" I stuttered, confusion taking place of my broken train of thought.

"First we must teach you to summon your keyblade and fight." the woman explains.

"Keyblade?" I was starting to worry if I really had made the right choice.

"Yes. Also since we are now allies I shall tell you my name. It is Vexa." Vexa gave a small bow before introducing me to the others. A spiky orange haired guy with a red fishnet top with white edges and black pants was named Phoenix. Another who was a punk cat guy with also an emo hair cut but it didn't cover his eyes was named Felix, ironic? Yeah I know. Standing next to him was a smaller girl in a white Lolita and black and red ribbon with long silver hair in pigtails was Xana. She had her hair behind a white headband with red roses on one end and black ribbon on the other. The last member, who was also a guy, was named Axshin and from what I understand it's pronounced _action_. This guy was wearing jester clothes is what I would like to think. In many triangles, it would be too hard to describe in detail, were shades of black, red, and white.

"Why are all of you wearing black, red, and white?" I said noticing the pattern as each member was introduced.

"It distinguishes us without looking suspicious." Vexa replied in a matter-of-factly way. "Where is Lexi? She should've been back by now." She started grumbling.

"Sorry! I'm here now!" another girl, I'm assuming Lexi, said coming through a dark portal. She also had the black, red, and white scheme but her clothes were looser, she wore shorts, and I couldn't even see her hands because her sleeves were so long. Her dull blonde hair with fire red highlights reminded me almost of an Egyptian because part of it in the front was put into thick tie like bangles and the back was in a loose braid.

"Where were you?" Vexa asked narrowing her eyes.

"I was uh, checking out the other wielders." Lexi stated shifting from foot to foot. Vexa must not have found where she was important for all she did was sigh and turn her attention back to me.

"Anyway, Lyrixe, find the power within you to summon the keyblade." Vexa instructed. I did as she said and before I knew it a spade…keyblade I guess it was…formed in my hand. "Good you're getting the hang of this quickly. Now, Axshin create an illusion for Lyrixe to practice fighting."

"Okay~ Ready Lyrixe?" Axshin said and created the illusion before even waiting for my response. The scenery changed to a forest and a bunch of clean cut logs stood straight up surrounding me. I started chopping down the logs in many different ways: spins, diagonally, vertical, horizontal, and a few times I tried some flips. I figured out as soon as I chop all the logs new ones appear in their place. I'm not sure how long I was in that illusion but once it ended I was left breathless and could hardly stand.

"You did very good Lyrixe! Why don't you stop for today and go rest?" Vexa said with a smile that looked genuine. I nodded in agreement and left to find a place to rest.

* * *

Emily's POV

_Meanwhile at Disney Castle…_

"Sora! Riku! Kairi! What brings you guys here?" Chip asked running up to the two boys and girl, Dale following close behind.

"And who's this?" Dale asked seeing me standing behind them. They probably noticed my yawn too since I fell asleep on the way to Disney Castle.

"This is Emily. Emily this is Chip and Dale. They manage the loading dock here." Sora introduced with his usual goofy grin.

"Hiya Emily." Chip and Dale greeted in unison.

"Hi fellas." I greeted cheerfully, after finally waking up. "So where is this King Mickey?" I asked turning to Sora and Riku. I didn't know why but it seemed the moment I got here I started aching in pain and wanted to get off the island as soon as possible.

"He's this way. Come on." Riku instructed as he went up a set of stairs and through a doorway. Sora followed Riku with me right on his tail. As we walked further into the castle, my aches got worse and worse. After what seemed like forever I couldn't walk anymore and fell to my knees, pain written all over me.

"Emily what's wrong?" Sora asked rushing over to me as quickly as possible.

"Being here hurts. I can't keep going. There's just too much pain." I answered tears flowing down my cheeks.

"I'll go get Mickey. Sora, Kairi take her back to the ship." Riku said as he ran off towards the King's place. Sora picked me up bridal style and took me back to the ship in silence, worry etched onto his face. The entire way back was silence except the occasional question, "are you alright," from Kairi. A while later Riku and a mouse creature, that I am guessing was King Mickey, came through the doorway and down the stairs. At this point I was feeling better and able to stand with a smile on my face.

"You must be Emily. Nice to meetcha." King Mickey greeted sticking his hand out for me to shake.

"And you must be King Mickey. Honored to meet you." I replied cheerfully taking his hand, which was bigger than mine so it was kind of hard grabbing, and shaking it.

"Gosh, um. I don't know where to start. How about telling us where you came from." King Mickey asked me brightly.

"Um. It's called Twilight Town." I said and in return got weird looks. "What?" I pouted, obviously not liking the attention.

"Oh I'm sorry it's nothing. Riku said you came through a portal and you can summon a keyblade?" the king questioned changing the topic quickly before anyone could reveal too much.

"Er yeah. You mean to tell me you actually believe me?" I questioned shocked that someone actually believed me. Well, we're in a different world with a mouse, I guess anything is really possible for these guys.

"Well I have no reason to doubt you. Interesting though. Well gosh I'm not sure what to think of this. But I'll look into it." Mickey said to the two boys and Kairi.

"Alright thanks Mickey." Riku said in gratitude. Sora grinned behind Riku and placed his hands behind his head.

"Wait a minute." I said, curiosity taking over me. "Why does it hurt for me to be here?"

Everyone started looking around the room. I'm guessing they were afraid to meet my eyes with their own. Finally Riku spoke up, "It's because of where you live and what you are."

"Riku!" Sora, Mickey, and Kairi yelled at him. Sora had this face that had 'don't tell her' written all over it with his hands clenched into fists in front of him while King Mickey's was of pure surprise and Kairi's looked troubled.

"What do you mean 'what I am'?" I asked hesitantly, something telling me I was going to be afraid of the answer.

"I mean you have this darkness in your heart that reacts to the light within this castle." Riku explained.

"Eh? Wait why aren't you guys hurting then? Do you have some immunity?" I asked completely confused of the situation.

"No we just have less darkness." Riku answered.

Before I could ask any more questions Sora spoke up saying that we should be heading home now. So we bid our farewells to King Mickey, Dale, and Chip then headed off back to the boys' homeland. Thinking of home I started to get a little homesick. My mind started wandering off to if mom and dad were worried if I was gone or if they even noticed. Then it went to Olette, Pence, and Hayner. Just as my stomach started twisting and turning I heard a beeping sound, snapping me out of my thoughts that were out in space.

"Emily remember smiiiiilllllleeee." Sora said giving the same goofy grin. I gave a forced smile but either he didn't see that it being forced or ignored it. Whatever the case was the beeping stopped and I fell asleep yet again.

Once we got back I wandered off to who knows where. I spotted a waterfall and went over to it all the while thinking of how pretty it was. Soon enough I noticed a hole to the left and crawled through it only to find darkness. Squinting my eyes and getting a little more attuned to the dark I notice that there's a tunnel and quickly go further in.

"Oh this is a bad idea Emily. Last time curiosity got the best of you, you winded up leaving home and having these alien things attack you." I said to myself trying to turn around. But curiosity had other plans and it didn't involve going back so with a sigh I gave up and headed deeper into the tunnel. Just then I heard my name being called by the three amigos and shouted back that I was in the tunnel. I heard footsteps so obviously they had heard me and started coming after me.

Eventually I got to the end of the tunnel only to find what I believe was a door. Strange part was that there was no knob or keyhole. By this time the others caught up and witnessed what had happened next. I took another step closer and these black creatures showed up.

"Heartless!" Riku and Sora shouted in unison as they got out their keyblades. Kairi also got out hers and they began fighting these so called heartless. One tried attacking me but I swiped at it with my keyblade making it disappear. After who knows how long the battle was finally over and everyone was bent over with their hands on their knees huffing, including myself.

"Told. You. I've been. Practicing." Kairi said between breaths.

"You. Were. Great. Kairi." Sora replied grinning so widely I had to blink a few times to make sure his grin was real. He straightened up and took Kairi's hand in his own as they headed out. Riku nodded his head toward the entrance, obviously telling me to go on. I did as he silently instructed me; half believing he would follow me out. The other half was correct though because I didn't hear any footsteps tag along behind me.

_'I wonder what he's doing?'_ I thought to myself but quickly shook the thought from my head. I had enough odd experiences for a lifetime. But a gut feeling told me I was in for a whole lot more.

* * *

Riku's POV

_'Why did the Door to Darkness appear again? And why did another keyblader show up? What is going on?'_ I pondered, not knowing what all of this meant. I knew one thing was for sure though, our so-called peaceful days were going to come to an end once again.

"RIKU! WHAT'RE YOU DOING? WE'RE ALL GOING TO HOLLOW BASTION!" I heard Sora call out from outside of the cave. I shouted back that I was on my way and, after taking one last look at the Door to Darkness, I ran out of the tunnel.


	3. Chapter 3- Enter Lady Hearts

Whitefox: Hey everybody. I hope you're all liking the story so far. Not much of a talking person and I'm sure you want to get on with reading the story anyways so...

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor anything made by Disney. I only claim my OCs.

Hope you enjoy the story! Also please review if you get the chance to tell me about the story; good, bad, or indifferent are all very much appreciated!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Enter Lady Hearts**

Alyce's POV

_It's been almost two weeks since the incident. I still don't know what to think of it. I was walking down __the back-way__ trying to hurry home and out of nowhere I run into a black hole and was encased in darkness. Everywhere I looked was nothing but blackness, I became so scared though I started to fall asleep after a while. My parents said that I was gone for three days during the incident. But I've already told you this. It's just still so hard to believe. It doesn't help that I have no clue who woke me up and rescued me. I only know by the voice that it was a female. She seemed very timid too. I wonder what her name was. Quite honestly I wonder what is wrong with my mentality state._

"Alyce! Come on you're going to be late to the dance!" the familiar voice of my sister, Anabelle, called from the front room.

"Coming!" I said signing my name in the diary I just wrote in. Yes I know, I'm a sixteen year old who still writes in a diary but without that I have no way of thinking through my thoughts besides to talk to someone about it. But then I would be thrown in the mental hospital for my crazy fairytale. I checked myself in the mirror one more time to make sure my silk, off-white, thin strapped dress with black beaded flowers coming from my waist up had no wrinkles or spots on it. It was flawless so I checked my angelic, golden blonde hair next. The two curls were still in place as well as the tiara in front of my bun with a braid around the base of the bun.

"Hurry up!" my sister yelled again. Grunting I walked down the hall and the stairs all the while having my eyes narrowed at my impatient sister.

"Where's your make up? You need it to hide that face of yours. Better yet, get a mask," My oh-so-loving sister mocked.

"I don't need to wear make-up and look like a circus clown unlike some people like you and as for the mask, yeah sure I'll get it as a present for your pig face." I sneered back with a smirk on my face. The air was so thick with tension from the two of us that the maid was shaking when she told us our mother was waiting outside in the limo. We both gave a 'hmph' at each other and started walking to the door.

"For heaven's sake why must you two always take so long?" my mother asked while applying more lipstick to her already apple red lips. I don't know if I hid my disgust well but mother didn't seem to take notice so I guess it didn't matter either way. After what seemed like forever we were at the dance. No not a school dance, a rich man's formal waltz kind of dance. As soon as we got through the doors I looked around the entire room for an exit. I spotted two double doors on each side that led out so I carefully snuck over there hoping to leave. Unfortunately lady luck didn't seem to be on my side for the host of the party showed up behind me.

"Good evening miss Alyce. How does the fair lady do on this fine night?" he asked in a way too formal tone. He then took my hand and kissed the top of it. I snapped it back and started rubbing my hand subconsciously. He had good intentions but he didn't know when to take a hint and was way too clingy. Plus he wasn't all that attractive and too much of a flirt. He thought since he had a lot of cash he could get away with it; and for the most part he was right. Except in my case. I mean I'm above the poverty line as well but even if I wasn't he has no right to play with girls' hearts like that; and I sure as hell wasn't going to let him play with mine.

"Hello Kaden," I replied with a sigh.

"Where may I ask you are going?" he asked while inching towards the door.

"Just out to the garden for some fresh air. Don't you want to go talk with my sister? She's really into you and is just dying to get to dance with you. She says that you're really handsome and charming," I said with a smile hoping the black-haired man, who was not the fittest of men, would buy it. Unfortunately that didn't seem to be the case because he narrowed his brown colored eyes at me in suspicion. Then I got really scared when his face lit up and an invisible light bulb went off in his head.

"Well why don't we go out together then? As for your sister I can always talk with her later in the evening," he asked with a grin that stretched as far as it could. I looked everywhere trying to find an excuse to get away from him when I noticed a maze was in the garden. Giving him the same smile he gave me I answered sure and off we went to the gardens. Once we got there I made a mad dash towards the maze and right into…a black hole. There was no time for me to stop and when I turned around all I saw was black with my wide green-blue sea colored eyes.

'_Oh god not again. I must be dreaming,'_ I thought nervously while pinching myself to hopefully wake up. All I achieved though was giving myself a jolt of pain and a red mark on my pale colored arm. Now I had no idea what to do. I was so frozen, I fell to the ground in tears. Thoughts of monsters coming out to grab me filled my mind to the point I couldn't function. Just as I was ready to give up hope, a bright light started coming at me. I had to shield my eyes and when I was able to see again I saw…a town?

"Okay I'm definitely not in Kansas anymore," I muttered to myself as I began to regain my composure through deep breaths. After a few minutes of settling myself I started taking a look around to get an idea of where I was. There were stores with a lot of lights, which helped me stay sane, though the fact that it was night and deserted made the streets seem very eerie. I started wandering around and out of nowhere these black like creatures showed up. They reminded me of ants with bent antennae and fewer legs. They also looked like the images of the monsters I see when I'm alone in a pitch black place. I was about to scream when a guy with black hair flipped in midair and started swinging a blade in the form of a key, taking out those ant creatures.

"Jeez dontcha know not ta be out at night? And what's with that get up?" She, I realized after she spoke, lectured me swishing her bangs that she had out of her right eye just to have it fall back in the same place.

"Um. Well you see…I have no explanation except I came out of a black hole," I replied shakily not being able to look into her garnet colored eyes that looked menacing when she narrowed them. I took this time to notice that she was wearing black cargo pants with white zippers which started at the bottom and went up about a couple inches and a baggy dull green jacket that was zipped up three-quarters of the way with a zipper pocket on her chest and two more pockets at the bottom. Beneath the jacket, which had a huge zipper to zip it up, was a plain white tank top.

After I finished explaining her eyes narrowed a lot less and even though a frown was still there across her face she looked a lot less frightening. She told me to follow her and having nowhere else to go I decided it would be best to follow her. She did save me after all so she couldn't be too bad. That was my first thought at least until she started lecturing me again about being out at night and wearing a fancy dress was going to get me in a lot more trouble.

After about a minute of her lecturing I blew a fuse, "Will you just shut up!? I just got here I don't know anything and I even believe I am going insane! I don't need your lectures miss know-it-all! Hell I don't even know your name!"

She looked at me with eyes asking, "Are ya crazy?"

'_Yes. Yes I am.'_ My conscious replied but I was frustrated and confused so I didn't care. Instead we had a staring contest which, after about a minute, I won because she turned around and started walking away. I thought I saw a smirk but I wasn't positive.

Just then a bunch of the giant ants showed up again. This time they brought some new friends. They were red and looked like floating bells. They even moved like bells. The black haired woman got into a fighting position and a light appeared around her right hand and an oversized key took the light's place. Said key had three hearts forming an upside down triangle as the bit, the base was white with black hearts and had some writing on the end, and the top of the key was a heart which was cut in half so the woman could hold the oversized key. She started attacking the ant creatures and even called out some spells to get rid of the bell like creatures.

"Name's Riley. Call me Raven though." An annoyance tone in her voice made me sure that I was imagining that smile on her face earlier.

"I'm Alyce. So where is it we're going and _what are those creatures_?" I said jogging to catch up to her.

"Ta some of my friends' place. They'll give ya help and figure out why yer here. And as for those 'creatures' they're called Heartless. They're hearts of people who have lost ta darkness." Raven explained.

"Okay." I stuttered becoming more confused by the minute. Luckily for me it seemed as if we had made it to her friends' place. It looked like it was in a secluded place; there were no other doors and was hidden by a bunch of walls.

"Yo Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, there's a gal 'ere that says she came through a portal of darkness," Riley explained while gesturing her hand towards me nonchalantly.

Suddenly a short black haired girl came a few inches from me and started inspecting me. "Well she's definitely not from around here," she concluded and then introduced herself as The Great Ninja Yuffie. I replied saying that I was Alyce and that it was a pleasure to meet her.

"The one leaning against the wall is Leon. Don't let his rough exterior fool ya. He's not that bad," Yuffie said with a big grin.

"And I am Aerith. It's nice to make your acquaintance." Aerith greeted with a soft voice and a warm smile. After introductions were done I started evaluating everyone. I already figured that Yuffie was the agile one despite her appearance. Aerith wasn't a fighter and was the nice level headed one of the group. Leon…I wasn't sure what to think of him yet. He hadn't said a word yet or moved from his spot.

But it looked like I spoke to soon. "So you came here through a dark portal?" Leon asked looking at me for the first time and pushing himself off the wall.

"Yes I did," I replied a little warily. His voice made me believe that he was the indifferent level headed one and by the look in his eyes he was a fighter. The scar on his face screamed he had a mishap; probably forming a dark past as well, hence his indifference like attitude.

He walked over to me and started examining me. He must've gone in circles about three times before he was finally satisfied and left the room saying something about checking up on Cid's progress.

"We need ta get ya out of that gown and into some…less formal clothing." Riley stated crossing her arms while looking at me up and down. I agreed and we set off to who-knows-where. After a while we went into a building. I guessed an apartment by the fact that there were a lot of doors with numbers on them. We came to one that had the numbers '108' on it in gold metal. Riley pulled out some keys and we walked into her apartment.

"Wow…" I gawked at the apartment. The living and dining area was very calming. It had beige walls with white molding. The windows had light brown curtains that off set her dark brown couch. She had a coffee table in front of the couch that was black which I'm guessing was a set with the dining table and chairs for they were the same wooden black. The kitchen was small but still roomy and easy to move around. She had a fountain that had water running calmly down the marble rock it was made out of.

"Why're ya gawking like that? It's nothing special. Hell if ya wanna see something ta gawk at why dontcha check out some mansions." Riley sneered. She obviously wasn't a fan of the rich the way she spoke about the mansions.

"I had a mansion at my hometown. I never really liked it. It was so big that it was quiet most of the time. Plus it just makes the owners very snobby. First thing I learned about being rich." I said sighing thinking back to the days when my mother and sister would look down on anyone who didn't have as much money as them, which happened to be a small cottage town on the other side of a forest that separated us. I didn't want to look Riley in the eyes in fear she might be glaring at me for what I said but to my surprise she started bursting out laughing.

"Well. First time I met a rich gal who has brains and eyes that work. Ya know I'm starting ta like ya," Riley said giving a small smirk which for some odd reason made me happy. "Alright let's get ya into somethin' better than those dressy clothes ya 'ave on. Follow me."

We walked down a small hallway into her bedroom, which was quite messy. I'm not a fan of messiness but I don't find it a crime to have a messy room once and a while. Riley pulled out some gym shorts and a tank top. She told me it was just to sleep in; that I probably had a long day so I should get some rest. After I changed I started heading towards the couch to sleep until Riley decided to yell at me.

" 'ey! Just where do ya think yer goin'?" Riley asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Um. To the couch to sleep?" I asked back in confusion. I would feel bad kicking Riley out of her bed and making her sleep on the couch after all, but that's exactly what she had in mind.

"Yer a guest. I'm not gonna let my guests sleep on the couch when they can sleep on my bed," Riley said glaring at me.

"But I don't want to kick you out of your bed and I wouldn't be able to sleep because of the guilt I would have if I did." I fake pouted back. If she thought glaring would get her somewhere with me she had another think coming. Yeah it scared the hell out of me but if I was going to be stuck with this girl I'd better get used to it and now was as any of a good time to start. We had yet another staring contest before she made a dash past me and onto the couch. So now she has a childish side, great. Admitting defeat I sighed and went into her room to sleep. When I reached her room I noticed there was no night-light; I wasn't sure why I thought there would be one in the first place. I went back out to the living room to ask Riley if it would be okay to turn on a light, she gave me the weirdest look but shrugged and said it was fine. Going back, I turned on a light and laid down to go to sleep. The minute my head hit her pillow I realized just how tired I was and quickly fell asleep.

I awoke to find the sun hitting me straight in the eyes. I shielded my eyes but I was already seeing spots. _'Great going Alyce,'_ I thought to myself sarcastically.

"Yo Aly, time ta get up. I got breakfast goin' and the stores will be open now!" Riley hollered down from (I assumed) the kitchen.

I gave a groan of reluctance of getting up but I did anyway and made sure to turn off the light before I went to leave the bedroom. Walking out I noticed that her hair, which was short when she wore her hat yesterday, was actually long enough to reach to her mid back. "When did my name become Aly?" I wondered not being too fond of someone I just met yesterday giving me a nickname.

"Just now when I didn't feel like callin' out yer full name," Riley answered in a monotone voice as she flipped some pancakes onto a plate which she then handed to me. I was going to protest until I saw the food and my stomach started to growl so I took the plate over to the dining table, sat, and ate… really fast might I add.

"Damn... I guess ya were hungry too. Guess I should make more," Riley said after her shock wore off. Blushing I declined anymore saying that I was full. Riley nodded her head and she went to get dressed before we headed out to find some clothing for me. While she went to get dressed I put my hair in a side braid. I waited for her in the living room and when she came out she had the same cargo pants and baggy jacket on. She put her hair up in her camouflage baseball cap, which of course had a small zipper on the rim that started at the corner and went half way diagonally to the center of the rim, and we headed out. I was still in the shorts and tank which I didn't enjoy that much. It showed off to much skin since the tank only covered down to the middle of my stomach and the shorts were just that…short. Luckily since it was still morning there weren't many people out.

We finally got to a, or 'the' since I wasn't sure if there was another, clothing store and I quickly went to look for something so I could get out of Riley's clothes. I ended up finding a rosy colored top where the sleeves didn't cover my shoulders and came down to my elbows and also had spaghetti straps that tied in a halter fashion to help hold it up. On the sides of the sleeves were giant zippers, which I found a lot of clothing with. Then I found light brown, white, and black plaid skirt that reached mid-way down my thigh and dark grey leggings that came down to my knees. I also found a sleeveless light brown jacket with a giant zipper to zip the jacket up and two zipper pockets at the bottom and one at the chest area; luckily the zippers weren't as big as the one in the middle. Next was shoes; high heels weren't the best to walk in twenty four-seven if you know what I mean girls, and guys, who have worn high heels. We walked into the shoe store and after careful deliberation, not really, I bought some dark brown boots with zippers in the back of them. Since my outfit issues were taken care of we walked back to the gang's place. As soon as we walked in we noticed there were even more people than last time.

"Speak of the devils. They're here now," Yuffie said with a wide grin and her hands on her sides. There were four people. Two were girls, one with blonde hair much like my own and the other having long red hair. The other were two boys; one had spiky brown hair and dark blue eyes while the other…oh wow, he had beautiful silver hair and the most gorgeous aqua colored eyes I'd ever seen.

"Alyce, Raven. These are our friends, Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Emily," Aerith said with her usual sweet smile. As Sora's name was said he gave a goofy grin, kind of like Yuffie's, and waved. Riku just gave a slight nod and both Kairi and Emily gave a smile. "I'll go make us some tea. I'll be right back," and with that Aerith was gone.

'_So his name is Riku,'_ I thought while slightly blushing at the realization that I'd been staring at him. For evaluation I figured Sora was a goof off, laid back kind of guy due to his goofy grin, Riku kept a distance but since he was with Sora I figured that there was another side of him that he wasn't showing. As for Emily she was childish due to the fact of how she couldn't stand still and seemed to like to sway back and forth on her feet and looked around the room constantly. Kairi's eyes showed she wasn't much of a fighter but was in the process of becoming one. She stood very close to Sora and with the eyes she was giving him it was obvious she liked him. As to whether they were a couple or not I had yet to figure out.

"So what brings you guys here?" I asked trying to get a conversation going to relax myself.

"We're trying to figure out why I have this keyblade," Emily explained nervously, scratching the back of her head. Riley and I looked at her with wide eyes which probably didn't help her nervousness.

"Is it something like this?" Riley asked getting her heart-like keyblade out.

"IT'S A LOT LIKE THAT!" Emily beamed while getting her own clover keyblade out. I started shuffling my feet at that point. I was the only one who either couldn't use or don't have a 'keyblade' yet I had a feeling that I was like them.

"What about you Alyce? Can you use a keyblade?" Sora asked curiously.

"I'm…not sure. I've never er…" I started but couldn't find the right wording to finish.

"Been able to summon it?" Emily tried to finish for me.

"Yeah let's go with that." I agreed not knowing what else to say.

"Well let's see if you can," Riku said crossing his arms while examining me.

* * *

Riley's POV

"Well let's see if you can," Riku said while looking Aly up and down. I raised an eyebrow wondering just how he was going to do that. The only way I was able was by nearly being killed by those Nobodies. Then after the realization my eyes widened.

"Oh no! Do NOT tell me yer plannin' on puttin' 'er out there!" I yelled at the silver haired boy. He just gave a blank stare in response which was starting to really piss me off. This guy seemed way too smug for his own damn good.

"Wait what?" Aly yelped after realizing his plan.

"Riku! You can't do that! What if she gets seriously hurt!?" Sora complained, hunching over a bit while shaking his fists up and down.

"She's not going to get hurt. Don't forget we have us, Kairi, Raven, Yuffie, and Leon watching out for her in case something goes wrong," Riku stated in a matter-of-factly way.

"I'm so not lettin' ya put 'er out there by 'erself." I glared at him hoping the intimidation would back him off.

"And there's no way I'm going out there," Aly remarked, scared shitless of going out there. Emily went over to the girl to comfort her and when she put her hand on Aly's shoulder the strangest thing happened, Aly and Emily fell to the floor completely unconscious.

"Aly!" I yelled running over to the moderately thin girl. I bent down to check on her pulse and sure enough it was normal. She was also breathing regularly and her heart was fine too.

"What happened?" Kairi asked looking over Aly and Emily's unconscious body.

"I think girly boy here scared 'er bad enough she passed out," I opinionated venomously while giving him the nastiest glare I have yet to use. I guess it affected him because I saw his muscles tense and his hands tighten around his arms.

"I think King Mickey should know about this." Kairi suggested, getting a nod from both boys. The two boys shared a glance that said that they probably knew something and needed to talk about it. Looks like I was right because after the glancing they both left the room. Bastards keeping things from us; like hell I was going to just let them walk away like that. Following them I made sure that I wasn't seen. That place being like home I knew every alley and hiding spot there was to keep from being spotted.

"Do you think that's possible?" I heard Sora's voice while hiding on top of a roof.

"They both fainted and Emily can't walk into King Mickey's castle without feeling pain. It has to be the case. Not to mention Emily looks way too much like Alyce to be a coincidence," Girly Boy stated; I was really starting to dislike that guy if you hadn't noticed yet.

"Maybe we should ask Alyce what happened when she wakes up," Sora proposed, making the Thinker pose and a worried expression. Riku agreed with a nod of his head and they walked back.

When they got back I was already there, sitting by Aly's side. I don't know why but she reminded me of my sister so I felt the need to protect and be there for her. I only took my eyes off of Aly to glare at the boys before watching the golden blonde girl again.

"Kairi. Riku and I are going to see King Mickey. Don't let Emily or Alyce leave if they wake up okay?" Sora told Kairi before grabbing her hand. She pouted a bit, making Sora flinch but agreed and pecked Sora on the lips before telling him to hurry back.

* * *

_Later at Disney Castle…_

Riku's POV

'_Wonder what Mickey has to say about all this. It doesn't seem to be coincidental that Emily and Alyce look the same either,'_ I thought trying to figure out where I stood with the events going on.

"RIKU!" Sora shouted snapping me out of my thoughts. "We're here."

"Oh." That was all I could conjure up still a little confused from being snapped from my thoughts. We got out of the gummi ship and started walking towards the King's library. He usually liked to hang out there when he wasn't needed in the throne room.

"Mickey," I said getting King Mickey's attention. He was sitting at his desk reading a book as usual.

"Gosh you scared me. What brings you two here? Find something out about Emily?" Mickey started asking while hopping off the seat and walking towards us.

"We're not sure. We found a girl named Alyce who looks a lot like Emily," Sora began, explaining our findings.

"They both ended up passing out at the same time too." I finished the report. That statement got Mickey into his thinking game, his usual thinking expression giving that away.

"Hmmm, I wonder what it could mean. You two think they're connected in some way?" the King asked, not even looking at us and instead started pacing.

"Yeah we do," I answered, folding my arms across my chest. I decided to lean against the wall, knowing that when the King started pacing it meant we could be here a while.

"It's too weird to just pass off as a coincidence," Sora stated making his own thinking pose.

"You're right Sora. You two should head back. Ask Alyce about what happened before you two showed up," King Mickey ordered.

"Understood," I said pushing myself off the wall and heading towards the door.

"Yes sir!" Sora saluted the King before catching up to me. I shook my head. He could be so foolish sometimes.

"What are you smirking about huuuuh? Thinking 'bout that Alyce girl?" Sora said nudging me in the side with his elbow.

"Yeah right sap." I rolled my eyes at him. Though I had to admit, she was rather pretty. When she walked in, the sunlight made her entire hair glow more golden making her look like an angel and her eyes were the most beautiful sea color I'd ever seen. Realizing what I was thinking I shook my head, blushed, and then gave Sora a glare.

"She was a cutie, and looked your type too," Sora retorted with a huge grin. But that didn't last long after my comment of telling Kairi that he thought Alyce was cute. Instead I started running and Sora chased after me; I was chuckling while he was yelling at me not to tell her.

* * *

_Back at Hollow Bastion…_

Sora's POV

"We're back!" I yelled cheerfully as Kairi raced up to hug me, laughing. "Miss me that much." But then I noticed that she wasn't laughing…she was crying.

"Sora! Alyce's dead! And Emily's barely holding on to her life!" Kairi sobbed into my shoulder. All I could do was stand there in shock. I barely noticed Riku run past me to Alyce. Raven started yelling at him. I couldn't understand them though. My brain was still trying to process the news Kairi just gave me. Kairi hugged me tighter and I wrapped my arms around her in response, on the verge of crying myself. I haven't known her long but she greatly impacted everyone which was enough to get me teary eyed.

"Goddamn it why'd she have to die!? Why!? Why!? WHY!?" I heard Raven shouting at the top of her lungs and saw her clutching the sheets on top of Alyce while crying into the bed.


	4. Chapter 4- Betrayal and Nasty Friendship

Whitefox: Hey guys, here's the next chapter to Four Card Keys. Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor anything made by Disney. I only claim my OCs

* * *

**Chapter 4: Betrayals and Nasty Friendships**

Alyce's POV

'_Where am I?'_ I wondered as I began to open my eyes. The last thing I remembered was someone calling out to me and then I fainted.

'_Oh I'm falling…wait I'm falling!'_ I jumped in shock and tried to push myself upright. It took a minute but I was finally head up instead of feet up.

"Which path shall you choose?" the same voice that was calling me asked. Once it finished speaking a small light came towards me, taking the form of a diamond keyblade. The end had small four diamonds making one large diamond and Greek writing. It spelled out Caesar. The stem was white with black diamonds scattered across it, like Riley's keyblade, and the top was a diamond with an X making four smaller diamonds in it. As soon as I gripped it a bunch of heartless appeared.

"Do not be afraid," the voice told me, which would have earned a mental face palm from me if it wasn't for the fact that I was surrounded in darkness and monsters were attacking me. Then all the heartless jumped on top of me at once and I fell into more darkness, slowly losing consciousness along the way.

"WHY!?" a familiar voice shouted. Who was it? I didn't want to think but my mind kept yelling at me to remember. More voices were heard… They were crying, but why?

"R-Riley…" I stuttered softly, finally recognizing the voice. A spherical light floated to me and as I hugged it I felt myself regaining consciousness. The light gave off very warm feelings, making me smile and hug it tighter if that was even possible. Soon enough I opened my eyes again to stare at a ceiling. There was a lot of crying and gasps when I turned my head to face everyone.

"Ri-Raven…why are you crying so hard? It's not like I'm dead, hehe…" I muttered out, still in a daze. Her response was her usual glare then a deathly hug around my neck.

"Ya did die dumbass!" Riley yelled from my shoulder. I looked wide eyed at the others who just hung their heads low, even Sora.

"Well she's alive and well now," Yuffie chirped, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yuffie's right." Sora said with a huge grin. Finally after a few minutes everyone was laughing and the mood was lightened.

Riku asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "So what happened to you Alyce?"

"Oh that's right! I saw my keyblade!" I beamed thinking of the time the keyblade came to my hand. Then I noticed my arm get a little heavier and the same keyblade was there. Everyone's mouth was slightly open in shock that I could summon it. Riley summoned hers in response.

"What are ya lookin' at?" Riley asked while I inspected her keyblade.

"Yours says Charlemagne." I confirmed reading the Greek letters on Riley's keyblade.

"You can read that?" a voice said, but wasn't any of ours. Emily then emerged through the doorway from the hall.

"Glad to see you're awake too," Kairi said cheerfully.

"Thanks. So could you tell me what's on mine?" Emily asked bringing out her own keyblade.

"Alexander…why are these names on here?" I pondered for a moment wishing that I paid more attention to my Greek lessons. These names were so familiar but I couldn't remember why.

"Emily? What happened to you?" Aerith asked, concern written all over her face.

"I'm not sure… I just felt myself lose consciousness," Emily answered looking at the ground.

'_I wonder what she's hiding,'_ I thought, narrowing my eyes at the girl. The others didn't seem to notice, except maybe Riku because he was also looking at the girl warily. Soon after, Emily left the room and I was about to follow her until I felt a hand grab my arm stopping me. The hand belonged to Riku who was shaking his head as if to say 'don't follow her'. I gave a slight pout and then agreed.

"Why'd you stop me?" I asked annoyed while frowning at Riku.

"I need to ask you a question. What happened to you before we came here?" Riku questioned blowing off my own. I gave him a glare and kept my mouth shut, I asked him a question first so it was only right he answer first.

"It was plain on her face that she needed the time alone to think," Riku replied, giving into my silent treatment with a sigh.

I nodded back at his answer then responded to his question. "I'm not sure how long ago but I was dragged into darkness. A girl with a timid voice rescued me and then later I ran into darkness yet again and ended up here." Looking at him after summarizing what happened I noted that he was thinking, maybe a little too hard for his own good. I chuckled at the thought which seemed to bring him out of his trance.

I thought I caught a glimpse of a slight blush on Riku's face but if there was one it was gone in the blink of an eye and replaced with his usual collected expression.

"Hey! Ya better not be threatenin' or intimidatin' Aly there unless ya wanna die girly boy!" Riley yelled over at Riku who gave her a slight smirk in response.

"You couldn't even hit me," was his oh-so-clever comeback. I rolled my eyes at their childishness but couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Alright time ta take this outside," Riley responded, rolling up her invisible sleeves on her camouflage tank-top. They both went out the door and everyone followed them to watch the fight. Once they were ready, keyblades and all, Leon decided to show up.

Their battle started off with both of them running and clashing with each other. They were both intelligent fighters. After a few more clashes I'd found Riku to be the stronger of the two by a small amount. He would be able to push Riley's keyblade back just a few centimeters.

Then things got real interesting; Riley chanted a spell at Riku, or I thought so anyway. She missed by a long shot but instead turned the ground behind him into ice. So that was her plan! Herd Riku back to slip on the ice then she would have him. She ran towards him with wild attacks that made it impossible to judge where she would strike next. It drew him back just enough that he stepped on the ice and slipped.

She had him! But as he was falling he put his hand down and did a flip, trying to kick Riley in the process. At the last second Riley blocked the kicks and jumped after him. They did a few strikes in the air and as they were about to land Riley said another spell that sent fire shooting from her keyblade towards Riku. He dodged with a spin and almost hit Riley in the arm. Almost, because she twirled around the same time Riku did, getting out of the way. Instead they both hit each others' back, none too lightly either. Now both of them were on the ground on their knees and hands, huffing.

"Alright you two. Time to call it quits! Leon's got some interesting news," Yuffie announced receiving a glare from both Riley and Riku.

"Come on you two! We don't have all day!" Kairi shouted as we headed back into the house. The sparring duo reluctantly followed, muttering something about a rematch.

"Okay so here's what Cid found…" Leon started explaining.

* * *

Emily's POV

That nightmare was still burned into my head. I hoped that going out to train with the keyblade and fight some heartless would help but it did nothing but exhaust me.

**Flashback…**

I was floating, that much I knew. I didn't want to open my eyes though so I didn't know where I was.

"Open your eyes," a voice told me. "Don't be afraid."

I did as the voice told me and I was coated in shadows. Then unwillingly I stood upright, shattering the shadows to bring light to a bedroom. As I gazed around I realized that the room was high-class. Silks everywhere, four poster canopy bed, a huge walk in closet, and a bathroom as big as the bedroom.

"Wow…" I was stunned at how beautiful the room looked. That is until I noticed my voice was not my own. Walking over to a mirror I didn't see my own reflection. No, instead I saw Alyce looking back at me. I went to put my hand to the mirror to make sure the reflection was real and it was. At the same time as myself, Alyce put her own hand up to mine.

That's when everything went horribly wrong…The mirror shattered along with the entire room, but not Alyce. All I could hear was the phrase 'don't be afraid' over and over again. Alyce summoned a diamond keyblade and my own! I tried to run but there was nowhere to run. Alyce appeared everywhere I ran.

I was out of breath and Alyce was still following me. I couldn't run anymore and fell to my knees. The blonde came up to me and uttered the most terrifying words I would have never thought she would say.

"Go back to darkness where you belong. You were never meant to exist here anyway," she stated as cold as ice before slashing down with _my _clover keyblade. At last I woke up in cold sweat.

"Have a good dream?"

I leapt from my bed summoning my keyblade in the process at the unfamiliar voice.

The woman laughed. "Don't worry. I'm not here to hurt you. Just explain what your dream was about. I'm sure you're very curious."

I glared at her but she didn't show anything that was threatening and her voice made me want to obey her. I put away my keyblade but still kept my defenses up. "What are you talking about?"

"Do you remember when you were a little kid?" the woman asked twirling her red tipped hair. I tried thinking of it but couldn't. Why? Maybe I just had terrible memory. Yeah… that had to have been it.

"You don't do you? Because you don't have any," the woman said almost mockingly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I sneered at her. "How am I even supposed to trust you? I don't know your name or anything about you."

"But you don't know anything about your 'friends' either." The woman snickered at my hypocrisy. "Well, it doesn't matter I guess. Why don't you try asking your so-called friends about your dream then? I'm sure they'll be able to explain it. Oh and once you find the truth come to the overlook of the castle. My name is Vexa," Vexa replied before making a portal of darkness appear before her and walking through it.

'_There's no way I'm not real. Sora and Riku will tell me that. They'll say that I'm real and I'm being silly. It was just a nightmare after all.'_ I smiled at my foolishness of believing that woman. I was just heading back when I noticed everyone in a circle discussing something. This was perfect! Now I could ask everyone and get this agitated feeling off my back once and for all! That is until I heard Sora speak.

* * *

No One's POV

"So, wait… there's some hidden power within Kingdom Hearts?" Kairi asked astonished by the news. According to Leon, Cid had found some hidden data from Ansem's reports about a strange power lying within Kingdom Hearts. What that power was though was another story entirely since no one has gotten to it.

"And there're two people who can seal it away?" Sora questioned.

'_But there are three of us. Their math is off,'_ Emily thought, confusion etched into her face as she listened into the conversation behind a doorway.

"Exactly. One problem though. If all the keyholes aren't sealed then it's pointless to seal the other three. The other three can be forced open again otherwise."

"So the real question is why there are three people?" Riku asked leaning up against a wall with his eyes closed. He already knew the answer; one of the three was a Nobody. Alyce wasn't one because of the fact she got lost in darkness. Who was the real nobody though?

"One of them must be a Nobody," Yuffie answered as if she was reading Riku's mind.

"But who?" Sora wondered out loud.

"Aly told me that she lost to darkness so she's not one of them. If she did she would've disappeared," Riku ruled out. Sora gave Riku a smirk and wiggled his eyebrows earning an eye roll and glare from Riku.

"Emily looks like Alyce. I wonder if Emily is Alyce's nobody." Kairi thought out loud.

'_That woman was right,'_ Emily thought as bitter tears trickled down her face while she ran out of the house.

* * *

Emily's POV

I ran as fast as I could. How could they believe that I wasn't real? How!? I ran all the way to the overlook of the castle.

"Vexa I'm here!" I shouted towards the castle.

"Yes my dear? Have you learned the truth?" Vexa came with another woman that looked as if she had no hands her sleeves were so long beside her. "This is my comrade Lexi," Vexa introduced as Lexi gave a soft smile and held out her hand with the sleeve still over it.

"It's finally nice to meet you in person Emily without the hooded disguise," Lexi greeted giving an even huger smile that vaguely reminded me of Sora. Frowning slightly, I took her hand and shook it quickly before letting go.

"Oh come on. Smiiiilllle…" Lexi stated making my frustration at her grow. Why must she act so much like him? The goofy kid whom I trusted the most as a friend.

"E-hem. Let's get onto business shall we? Emily, I would like you to tail the gang for me. Try to lead them to the Kingdom Hearts keyhole as quickly as possible," Vexa told me getting a gawking expression from Emily in response.

"Wait, what!? You want me to go back to _them_!?" I hollered at the woman as if she was insane, which quite frankly, I thought she was. Go back to the people that you now hate because they betrayed you? Yeah, that sounds completely logical.

"But my dear Emily, you won't be on their side. I want you to lure them to the Kingdom Hearts keyhole so we can enter it. After we do we can finally exist... And not to mention you'll get to see the looks on their faces when you give them the medicine they deserve," Vexa explained so sweetly that I couldn't help but think her way.

It was true, they did say something about some power being on the other side of Kingdom Hearts and the looks on their faces once they knew I'd betrayed them as they had me would be priceless. 'Fine' was my answer and I started heading back when Vexa stopped me.

"Before you go... Your name while talking with group members is Xylace. It will help keep your identity while with the trio a secret," Vexa instructed. I gave a nod and headed back to the group's place. This was going to be a very hard task to complete.

"Let's go Lexi," I heard Vexa order Lexi as I walked away towards the 'hideout' if you can call it that.

_Back at Castle Oblivion in a room…_

"Nice work getting Emily to help us reach our goal," Vexa approved Lexi while giving her a smirk.

"All in a day's work. It's easy to fool others when you can be whomever you please after all. Do you think she'll be able to handle the task given to her?" Lexi asked with full blown concern.

"Don't worry, she will. She definitely will… My power of manipulation through speaking has yet to fail me, after all. Even our pawns are easily fooled." Vexa laughed at her comment.

"I still don't think we should be using them. I mean we can do this ourselves and… I don't know, I just don't think it's right playing with others like ourselves," Lexi muttered while shifting her weight from one foot to another. She really did believe this was a terrible thing and if it wasn't for her ability to change personality on a whim she would've given up this goal in a heartbeat.

"We need their abilities to fight off those keybladers when the time comes," Vexa stated coldly before walking out of the room while yelling at Lexi to make sure she didn't give themselves away, earning a sigh from Lexi.


	5. Chapter 5- Training & Witch Deals

**Chapter 5: Training & Witch Deals**

* * *

Lyrixe's POV

"Lyrixe, Vexa want you to go meet a new member. Help her feel more comfortable with us." Lexi came in my room relaying Vexa's message. I always wondered why Vexa never came herself.

"Eh? Where is she?" I asked, a bit curious as to why I had to go, though I had been extremely bored staying in this place.

"Watching our enemies from the inside since she gets along with them," Lexi replied nonchalantly. It only took me a second to give up a response.

I hopped off my bed and walked to Lexi saying that I would go meet her. Lexi made a portal to where the girl was and I was about to walk through until I suddenly remembered something.

"What's this girl's name?" I asked feeling stupid for not asking earlier.

"Xylace, and give the girl this letter for me," was all Lexi said before the portal closed behind me. I walked through the portal till I reached the end. Walking through I notice a girl with wavy blonde hair and green eyes.

"You Xylace?" I asked stepping out of the portal and showing myself to the girl.

"Huh? Oh yes I am. Who're you?" Xylace asked in kind of a dazed state.

"Lyrixe. Heard you're the same as me," I introduced, holding my hand out to shake hers.

"So… I'm not the only one? Sorry I wasn't very polite. My name's Xylace. It's nice to meet you Lyrixe," she said with a warm smile and gentle yet sad eyes.

"Nah you're not alone. We're in the same boat," I said giving a cheeky grin while taking her hand and shaking it. She chuckled a bit and then we heard voices outside Xylace's door.

"You with Vexa too?" Xylace asked in a hushed tone.

"Yeah. We're hanging out at a castle somewhere. I'll show you around if you ever stop by. Just don't let Lexi show you around… She tends to lose her way around a lot," I answered back. We both started laughing and then heard a knocking at the door.

"Emily is everything alright in there? You haven't been out here in a while now," Sora indicated while trying to turn the doorknob. Obviously since he failed it was locked.

"I guess I'll go now. Oh and Lexi gave me this letter to give to you," I informed as I pulled out the letter Lexi told me to hand to Xylace… Wait was she called Emily before? I was about to ask when she shooed me away, obviously to whoever could take me back to the castle. And there she was, Xana in another room.

As soon as I got back I just had to run into Lexi. She asked if I delivered the letter liked she asked and I responded with a sigh and a yes. Though Lexi seemed to act differently today, which threw me off quite a bit.

"What's with the personality change? You got some split personality issues? And what's with Xylace being called Emily?" I asked warily while raising my eyebrow at the baggy clothed woman.

"Heh, well, she is undercover. If we needed to talk to her around the others the other name will throw them off," she retorted as she put her sleeve covered hand to her mouth and walked away. Really had to be careful of that chick. All was not as it seemed apparently.

Emily's POV

"Emily why's the door locked?" Yuffie shouted through my bedroom door.

"I'm changing!" I replied. Changing? I needed to brush up on my excuses. After an okay from Yuffie I sat down and opened the letter I got from Lyrixe.

_Emily,_

_I'm giving you a side mission. While you're with the group I want you to find out about a person who lives in the tower where you are. Her name is Maleficent. Find out if she'll be a threat to us or maybe even help us towards our goal. If she will, I want you to meet up with her and discuss about making deal which we can accommodate. Xana will have a disguise for you if you do go meet her at the tower in Hollow Bastion._

_ Lexi _

I started pacing, thinking of how I would get information on Maleficent out of the group. After I walked back and forth about ten times, Xana, who shockingly looked like a twelve year old, appeared with the disguise in her arms.

I thought for a bit more after Xana left and finally came up with a plan. Heading out I hid the disguise, which happened to be the cloak Lexi used before at the island.

"Well look who decided to show up, Emily the Hermit!" Yuffie applauded while having a wide grin.

"Hey guys. I've been wondering... Who or what is in the tower here? And who're you two?" I asked ignoring Yuffie's over enthusiasm.

"These are my friends Donald and Goofy," Sora introduced the duck and dog like creatures. They waved cheerfully to greet me.

"Oh, hey, my name's Emily. So who or what is in the tower?" I asked trying to stay focused on my task.

"I'm not sure, used to be Maleficent," Sora pondered for a moment. "Maybe we should go check it out."

"No we should go look for the fourth," Raven rebutted getting a few nods in response.

"Who's Maleficent and you believe there's a fourth keyblader?" I asked feigning pure curiosity.

"She controlled the Heartless. That and manipulated people, good and evil and yes we do because there's supposed to be four keyblades and there's only three here," Riku answered hinting rage in his voice. Controlling Heartless? That would be a good way to get rid of them with the Nobodies combined.

"She did help us out when we were in a pinch though. She fought the heartless twice for us," Sora retaliated, receiving a nod from Goofy and Donald.

"So she's good?" I wondered, my brain starting to hurt from all the thinking.

"Not in the least!" Donald shouted blowing a fuse.

"Ahyuk-yeah, she just wanted to take us down herself and wanted the castle the Nobodies were in," Goofy explained getting glares from Donald.

"Nobodies?" I questioned trying to keep my curiosity act up.

"They're things never meant to exist." Leon clarified getting a shocked and hurtful look from me.

"That's terrible…" I replied hanging my head a bit. "Isn't there- wait…before you said Maleficent can control people?" I changed the subject, again trying to stay on the task at hand.

"Not really control, just manipulate," Sora answered this time.

"How do you know? Did you see her do so?" I questioned curiously, who could've been manipulated by her? Maybe we could get them again, or maybe even Alyce and Raven.

"Yeah… you could say that," Sora said a bit awkwardly.

"Why are you asking so many questions about things that are obviously personal?" Alyce asked crossing her arms across her chest. I couldn't tell if she was angry or honestly curious, I wanted to say she was being defensive but it was so small of an emotion it was hard to tell.

"I'm sorry, I just get very curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat you know." She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah I do, but hey that's how I ended up going on a crazy adventure of a lifetime!" I beamed which made Alyce shrug and look out a window.

"Raven, you mentioned something about going to other worlds?"

What was so bad asking about Maleficent though? I supposed I'd ask the sorceress myself later. I snuck out of the room undetected or hopefully I did and went to my room to grab the cloak.

"Xana can you take me to Maleficent's castle?" I slightly whispered and got a nod in response. A portal opened and once I got to the other side I saw a tall figure with a different black cloak on with a staff in their hand.

"Who dares enter my castle!?" the woman roared turning around to see me.

"My name is Em- Xylace. I'm here to ask if you'd be willing to help out a group of mine," I introduced slightly bowing.

"The Organization. I thought that brat took care of you," Maleficent retorted. Obviously she wasn't going to be the easiest of people to fool.

"They did. And they tell me you want them gone, as well as a castle? You know that could easily be arranged. Your Heartless and our Nobodies combined. They'll never be able to stop that," I cooed hoping to sway her to join us. She seemed to ponder what I said for a while and then finally answered saying that she would meet with my leader. I thanked her and went back to my room to find everyone shouting trying to find me.

"Why are you all shouting? I'm right here," I said coming out of my bedroom to everyone either giving me blank looks or glares.

"We've been looking for you. We're going to find the other keyholes," Sora explained giving a usual goofy grin.

"Come on let's go," Alyce said with a light, cheerful grin and eyes to match. I thought I saw Riku smirk at Alyce's reaction but as soon as it was there it was gone.

I blinked a few times then agreed saying I needed to go get something out of my room. I ran in grabbing the hood, giving it to Xana, and telling her to take it back to Lexi because we were leaving this world and Maleficent would meet with Vexa and her to discuss a partnership.

"So where are we going?" I asked as we were getting in the gummi ship.

"We were thinking of starting at Olympus Coliseum. You and Alyce can learn to fight there since you'll need it. Hopefully they fixed the place up by now," Sora told me right before taking off.

"Where's Kairi, Donald, and Goofy?" I asked looking around for the missing people.

"They already went home. The gummi ship isn't big enough to transport everyone," Riku answered as we headed towards the gummi ship.

"One more thing…Raven are you a guy or a girl? The short hair throws me off a bit." I blushed embarrassed for asking such a question as we got on board.

"I'm a girl but A) my hair gets in the way and B) I'm taken way to lightly as a girl so I dress as a guy to hide that fact."

"With your voice it's not very hidden though," Alyce commented as we flew off towards Olympus.

* * *

Alyce's POV

It'd been a week since we started training and my muscles ached to the point they screamed in protest whenever I moved. We'd been training so much all day that my hair started falling out of my ponytail.

"C'mon Aly, you're not givin' up already are you?" Riku, my training partner, smirked trying to provoke me while I lay on the ground. Looked like my nickname stuck with more than just Riley but I was too exhausted to care.

"Just five more minutes," I groaned refusing to move hearing Riku chuckling at my childish comment.

"Come on. Tell you what; we'll stop if you can hit me once," Riku smirked holding his hand out to help me up. I took it and seized that opportunity to summon my keyblade and hit him in the lower ribs. He pulled me up while jumping back to avoid my attack, all the while grinning in approval. Lowering my position, I charged after him slashing to one side with my keyblade knowing he would block it and sneaked a kick on his upper thigh landing a hit. Riku pushed me away and I tripped over my own two feet and landed on my behind. Though I didn't care much because I wanted to lay down and rest anyways and that's exactly what I did.

"I landed… a hit…" I said between breaths, throwing my back to the ground.

"I barely call that a hit," Riku protested walking up to me.

"Barely which means it's still a hit," I retorted closing my eyes and letting the sun beat down on me. I was ready to fall asleep when I heard Riku sigh and I was pulled off the ground and tossed onto his shoulder.

"Eeeep!" I squeaked in an octave higher than my usual alto voice earning a laugh from Riku.

"Quit laughing at me!" I yelled in frustration my voice still in a high pitch. This made Riku only continue to laugh as we walked out of the training grounds. If it weren't for the fact that I hated people picking me up and carrying me I would've found his laugh cute. Once we were out he put me down so I was sitting on the square marble pedestal. Glaring at him I got off and walked out of the room. I saw Emily and Sora training but it didn't seem much like training. More like Emily trying to really injure Sora and him having a slightly hard time blocking her attacks.

"Is it just me or does it seem like Emily's having some problems with us?" I asked Riku seeing him walk up beside me out of the corner of my eye.

"You're right, but I'm not sure why. We'll just have to keep an eye on her is all; after all she is important like the rest of you," Riku responded in a serious voice.

"Another thing…what happened between you and Maleficent?" I wondered looking at him to find that his eyes became distant as he stared straight ahead. "It's obvious something happened the way you looked when Emily was asking about her. You don't have to answer if you don't want to, it was obvious you didn't want to when Emily asked which is why I stopped her back then. But if you do want to talk about it, I have a good listening ear." Before Riku could answer though, Sora and Emily started walking towards us, obviously done training for today as well.

"Well Emily's gotten really strong," Sora complimented with a wide grin.

"So has Aly here," Riku agreed quickly crossing his arms across his chest.

"Guys where did Raven go?" I asked deciding to go along with the subject change when I noticed we were short a body.

"She's been with me," a short, plump, half human, half goat answered.

"Phil!" Sora exclaimed obviously out of joy of being reunited with an old friend.

"Hey! It's the junior hero," Phil greeted.

"That's hero to you," Sora rebutted, annoyed at the word 'junior'.

"Yeah whatever, so let me guess this's Alyce and Emily right? Let's see what you got," Phil said shooing Emily and me into the training ground.

"You really fixed the place up. Looks just like how it used to," Sora commented looking around with his big goofy grin.

The fight was pretty evenly matched. Emily was a strong attacker, but didn't really fight without her keyblade. She didn't leave many openings either which made things harder. I remembered Riku telling me to use my opponent's strength against them and Emily had A LOT of strength. Every time she hit I was pushed back a few centimeters. Finally, after numerous hits and painful blocks, I found my opening. She came slashing down at me and I blocked tilting my keyblade enough so her own would slip right past me and I kneed her right in the stomach. Grunting in pain she fell to her knees and for a finish I put my keyblade next to her throat. Then a terrible thought struck me. It told me to finish her off; don't let her live. I gasped, my eyes getting a bit wider than usual and quickly put away my keyblade.

"Is everything alright?" Emily asked, a worried expression plastered on her face.

"Y-yeah," I replied looking at my hand, still wide eyed. 'What the hell? Why'd I think something like that?'

"Alyce what's wrong?" Sora wondered with full blown concern.

"N-nothing. I'm fine see?" I gave my perfect grin to hopefully comfort their fears. It seemed to work because they relaxed a great deal afterwards.

"Hey, Emily's missing," Sora observed looking around for the wavy blonde haired girl.

"Huh? Where could she have gone?" Riley wondered. Riku and Sora looked at each other and anyone could tell that they had the same thought. Not a second later they were jolting towards the entrance with me and Riley right on their heels.

"Phil! Emily's gone missing! We need to go to the Underworld. Can you lend us some of the coins?" Sora asked running up to Phil.

"What's in the Underworld?" I looked at Riku as Sora ran up to Phil hoping to get a better grip on the situation.

"Just some bad guy. It's nothing to worry about," Riku answered.

"That's oh-so-helpful," I snapped back at him rather harshly. By now we'd caught up to Sora and Phil.

"Huh? Oh sure thing. Here," Phil said tossing a bag to Sora, "There's should be enough for each of ya. Though maybe the gals should stay behind."

"That's fine. You can keep training Alyce and Raven while we're gone," Riku stated rather quickly.

"What no way! I'm coming too!" I whined in frustration; I wanted to know what was going on, not to be left out in the dark.

"No you're not," Riku snapped back rather harshly as he caught a coin Sora tossed to him. The two of them started running to the entrance and I followed right behind them with Riley right beside me. We reached the entrance and they kept running to these huge golden doors. The doors started opening to a cave so creepy Riley and I had to stop for a few seconds, doubt crossing our minds of going in, but we went in anyway.

* * *

Emily's POV

_Meanwhile at Hollow Bastion…_

"So you're back," Maleficent said not even turning to look our way. While everyone was surrounding Alyce I'd taken the chance to sneak away to join Lexi.

"Yes, now about the deal we were talking about," I began getting right to the point, I did need to get back as fast as possible.

"Yes, yes. I'm guessing this is your leader?" Maleficent oh-so-cleverly observed.

"That is correct. My name is Lexi," The taller figure next to me introduced. "You want our castle right? Once we get rid of Sora and Riku it's all yours."

Maleficent gave a smile that, in my opinion, was a little creepy and agreed. "So what first?"

"We're at Olympus right now. Maybe we should send some Heartless and Nobodies there? I wore Sora out pretty well," I stated.

"Those will never do. Those brats are better," Maleficent countered waving her hand in the air.

"Xylace, I'll devise a plan with Maleficent. You need to get back to them and keep your eyes peeled. Also talk to Hades. See if he can help you in any way," Lexi voiced. I nodded my head in approval as the baggy clothed woman opened a portal for me to go through. I took one last look at them before stepping through.

* * *

Lexi's POV

"Why not teach her to do that herself? She has enough darkness in her heart to do so," Maleficent asked me as the portal closed on Emily.

"Because it'll be too hard to keep track of where she is and where she's going if I do. She could run anywhere at any time," I replied in a monotone voice with eyes drilling the word 'duh' into her.

"I see. So what is it you're really after?" Maleficent asked, obviously getting to nosy.

"You'll find out soon. All I wish is to be a Somebody rather than a Nobody," I answered, keeping as much information from this witch as possible. "So I've heard from Xylace that you've manipulated someone in the past. Someone from the group perhaps?"

"Ah, that boy Riku. He was a fine puppet," Maleficent responded turning around giving me a smirk. "You have some plan involving him I take it?"

"That is yet to be seen. I'll keep you updated on what is going on. And if you have anything you need to share with us, you know where to look," I told the black robed sorceress as I left Hollow Bastion for home.

Finally back at Castle Oblivion, I headed straight to Vexa's chambers to share the info I received.

"Vexa, I have some good news," I told her as I walked into her study chambers.

"What is it?" Vexa said impatiently.

"One of the members, Riku, has been manipulated once before," I repeated getting a wide eyed grin from Vexa.

"Ahahahaha! That _is _good news…" Vexa cooed as she laughed maniacally. I backed up a few paces. Her laugh always creeped me out a little.


End file.
